


[Podfic] Two Solitudes

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathplay, Canadian Shack, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Roadtrips, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of emungere'sTwo Solitudes. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.After the fall, Will drags Hannibal out of the Atlantic and they find their way north to a remote part of Labrador, where they try to make a life together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 50
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Solitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673940) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> I am so excited to bring you one of the first fics that I ever read in the Hannibal fandom - two solitudes. 
> 
> This is by far the longest podfic I've ever made! I hope you enjoy it.  
> Each chapter on AO3 will contain the embedded soundcloud player as well as the download link to the chapter in both MP3 and M4B format. Soon, I'll post an MP3 and M4B of the entire fic as one file.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://voxmxchina.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://www.Twitter.com/voxmxchina) for hannibal content of dubious quality.

  
  


**Download Chapter** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v11n03o9dv24iam/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/elq4mfonv9oa735/file)

 **Length:** 0:21:53

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal begin their roadtrip together. Will is thinking thoughts and Hannibal has _opinions_ about gas station food.

  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/37jpo81oio36toe/two_solitudes_-_chapter_2.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y897u5ekowb0oi/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_2_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:23:45

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Will. You've got to make up your mind about what you want, sweetie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to Canada. Will has tea and a phone call. Hannibal says something he shouldn't. They both desperately need a nap.

  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/444186nbp6jck7h/two_solitudes_-_chapter_3.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ojc8rhgwd61a3uq/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_3_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:26:56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hannibal dear. And Will, goodness. At least you're wiping off your prints smh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel interlude. Will goes shopping. Hannibal takes a nap. They have a chat and Vietnamese food.

  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k0g702uz37x9ial/two_solitudes_-_chapter_4.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/muj57og9bbgb2ej/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_4_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

**Length** : 0:32:53

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 4](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is finally realizing that Hannibal is the person who he can fully be himself with. And we love a good snuggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the city and into the wild. The boys are...not alright. Will thinks some dark thoughts and Hannibal is only getting sicker.

  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e9a4j2ppz20t17t/two_solitudes_-_chapter_5.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2rbjl035xmr2rhl/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_Chapter_5_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:16:16

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 5](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing in this one is a little quick, but it's a short chapter and the next one won't feel quite as rushed.
> 
> Thank god Will knows how to fix cars, amirite?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has bad dreams. Will learns a little bit about Hannibal's childhood. They watch the stars together.

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j0rf95m8sq2iqmd/two_solitudes_-_chapter_6.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j1sbjzs5gq99fv4/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_Chapter_6_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:18:18

  


[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 6](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so soft for this chapter I love it so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a heart to heart. Well, as much as Will can manage.

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w33hrgvytkkz2cb/two_solitudes_-_chapter_7.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m0zy4d47b47gpj9/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_7_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

**Length** : 0:12:15

  


[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 7](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal apologies for the wait and my shoddy Canadian accent both. If you're Canadian, you get an extra apology.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to check out the safehouse and finds it not as empty as he hoped. He has some important conversations and finally - definitively - chooses a side.

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kt89kcqht8p2bzb/two_solitudes_-_chapter_8.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o5ymj944ni6moqw/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_8_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:21:39

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 8](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Will! This was such a fun and action packed chapter to read. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will make their escape. They find a shelter, a bear, and a kiss. Not necessarily in that order.

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p5h7zaa5ws5hesw/two_solitudes_-_chapter_9.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sfxzjvohsqxlpjr/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_9_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:35:49

  


[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 9](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-9)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will grow in intimacy. For them, this includes romantically butchering a dead body.

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/egg2n5r1ubtkf65/two_solitudes_-_chapter_10.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kpl3k2r3zb9phf5/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_Chapter_10_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:24:03

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 10](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I have no excuses for my upload schedule. But I can promise I'll finish posting it. I just make no promises as to when.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal take care of the rest of Frank. Will is a giant tease and Hannibal, of course, enjoys it immensely.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ljvsg72a06prit0/two_solitudes_-_chapter_11.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/khzr9y7ipqcuil1/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_11_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:16:24

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 11](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-11)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have their version of pillow talk. Which is to say, they discuss their fantasies and their complicated history together.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/roddsc31zgo1xk6/two_solitudes_-_chapter_12.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/muzn5bbyc1fw4oi/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_12_%2528isarcasm%2529%25282%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:17:28

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 12](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, slowly, I'm making my way through this fic. Have faith, dear listeners.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes up whittling. Will has other interests in wood.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ojc78enl3vugbyx/two_solitudes_-_chapter_13.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sx6bysgbizlhkyv/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_13_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:18:04

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 13](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-13)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal fights the bear. Will thinks that Hannibal is a dumbass. They start a book club.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h758o6y5fvm5vkb/two_solitudes_-_chapter_14.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l5cqhvtqmil7j8z/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_14_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:24:42

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 14](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-14)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will fuck on the bearskin rug. That's it, that's the chapter.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3kullfekq42xp94/two_solitudes_-_chapter_15.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1dv556a8301qyuf/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Chapter_15_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:15:29

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Chapter 15](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-chapter-15)


	16. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will contemplates bones. They undertake a rite of spring.

  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bcdv5evuoazsvgh/two_solitudes_-_chapter_16_Epilogue.mp3/file) // [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iuqdq5ex40lx9yq/Emungere_-_Two_Solitudes_-_Epilogue_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:15:26

[voxmxchina](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Two Solitudes: Epilogue](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/two-solitudes-epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you all liked listening along to one of my favorite stories. Please go leave love for emungere on the original posting, and check out all of her other works if you liked this one. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at voxmxchina for shitty Hannibal memes.
> 
> See you next time, friends!


End file.
